1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for estimating a camera pose, and more particularly to, an apparatus and method for estimating a camera pose without using a marker.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent times, an augmented reality (AR) service is rapidly gaining popularity. The AR service refers to a service that provides additional information based on an actual image acquired by an electric device. For example, the AR service receives an input of an image including an object and provides information associated with the corresponding object.
The AR service may be classified into a global positioning system (GPS)-based AR service, a marker detection-based AR service, and a markerless AR service. The marker detection-based AR service is a service in which a reference object used as a standard is preset. In the marker detection-based AR service, a marker, for example, the preset reference object, is utilized to estimate a camera pose. However, when the marker deviates from a camera point of view, estimating of the camera pose is made unavailable.
The markerless AR service is a service in which such a preset reference object is absent. In the markerless AR service, a camera pose is estimated based on a scene photographed by a current camera rather than a predetermined object. Accordingly, when a moving object is included within the photographed scene, a problem arises in terms of estimating the camera pose.